


After you've gone...

by UsagiToxic



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказавшись в Восторге, Букер ДеВитт осознаёт, что потерял что-то... важное, что-то неуловимое, что-то... такое близкое и родное...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After you've gone...

_Now won't you listen dearie while I say,_  
_How can you tell me that you're goin' away?_  
 _Don't say that we must part,_  
 _Don't break my aching heart_

  
  
Что он мог сказать? В голове был туман - он лишь держался одной рукой за голову и нашаривал второй хоть какую-нибудь бутылку, чтобы прояснить хоть что-то. Его шатало - в глазах мир был сплошным цветным движущимся пятном.  
  
Вроде рука нашарила стекло. Виски? Коньяк? Серная кислота?.. какая разница - главное опорожнить внутрь и надеяться, что это хоть как-то поможет.  


_You know I've loved you truly many years_  
_I loved you night and day_  
 _How can you leave me, can't you see my tears?_  
 _Listen while I say_

  
  
На шатающихся ногах он подошёл к раковине и ополоснул лицо, не обращая внимания на то, что ледяная вода словно кусает его за кожу и затем льётся, неуловимая, прямо на пол лужами, стекая по его одежде.  
  
Прилипшая ткань странно освежала, и Букер осознал, что ему очень душно. Казалось, свежий искусственный ветерок обдувает его со всех сторон - и управлять им можно, как пожелаешь, но этого было мало.  
  
Спотыкаясь, то и дело норовя свалиться, он добрался до входной двери.  


_After you've gone and left me crying_  
_After you've gone there's no denying,_  
_You'll feel blue, you'll feel sad,_  
_You'll miss the dearest pal that you've ever had_

  
  
Воздух, глоток... такой же искусственный, как и всё окружающее, то, в чём он жил... нет, всё спокойно, всё на месте. Люди идут. Букер пошёл вслед за ними - духота его отпустила, горячительный напиток дал свой эффект на желудок, и он снова мог передвигать ногами.  
  
Он осматривался, как гость - он, знающий тут такие тайные уголки! Но что-то было не на месте. Что-то было не так.  
  
Чего-то не хватало, и ДеВитт никак не мог понять, чего.  
  
Или, может быть, кого?  
  
Он остановился около витрины бутика. Внутри юная девушка пела, но он не слышал, что именно. Прислонив ладонь к стеклу, Букер размышлял.  
  
Но девушка не дала ему ответов, и хлопающие ей мужчины не помогли. Нет, это было всегда. Он знает, что будет дальше.  
  
Мимо проносились шляпы, модные туфельки, пальто и платья, галереи колготок - цельных и нет; Букер шёл, не разбирая, куда именно, жадно выхватывая взглядом все мелочи, что мог заметить глаз. Плакаты, реклама, облупившаяся позолота на ручках дверей, заляпанные стёкла, чьи-то потерявшиеся билетики - чем дальше Букер шёл, тем сильнее у него сжималось сердце, тем сильнее он искал воздуха.  
  
Он был заперт. Всё было на месте, но то, что объединяло его и мир вокруг него, исчезло.  
  
Безвозвратно ли?  
  
Вспомнит ли он?  
  
Найдёт?  
  
Когда воспоминание едва-едва улавливается, дразня своим кончиком и не даваясь, не открываясь в своей полноте, хочется злобно и утробно реветь, выплескивая гнев на первых попавшихся. Прохожие стали шарахаться от ДеВитта после нескольких часов его прогулки, но это тоже было нормальным.  
  
Чего же нет?  


_There'll come a time, now don't forget it,_  
_There'll come a time, when you'll regret it_  
_Someday, when you grow lonely_  
_Your heart will break like mine and you'll want me only_  
_After you've gone, after you've gone away_

  
  
Ноги привели его обратно. Уставший и изнывающий от голода и жажды, он положил руку на дверь, чтобы вернуться ни с чем, разбитый и измотанный. И тогда он обернулся.  
  
Его взгляд заблуждал по углам и стенам гигантского аквариума.  
  
И тогда он, уже в полузабытье, всё понял.  
  
Снова шатаясь, Букер подошёл к толстому многослойному стеклу аквариума и уткнулся в него лбом, сползая на колени и наконец-то давая волю своим утробным крикам.  
  
Ведь в этом городе не было ни единой мусорной корзины.  


_After the years we've been together_  
_Their joy and tears and all kinds of weather_  
_Someday, blue and downhearted_  
_You'll long to be with me right now where you started_  
_After I'm gone, after I'm gone away_

 


End file.
